


A Round Table

by FlightOfInsanity



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, character exploration, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story for an AI of mine. This may evolve into a multi-chapter thing for OC exploration, who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Round Table

**// attempting initialization…**  
**// data integrity confirmed**  
**// serial number confirmed**  
**// establishing external connections… external connections refused  
** **// initialization failed (35)**

 **// attempting initialization…**  
**// data integrity confirmed**  
**// serial number confirmed**  
**// establishing external connections… external connections refused  
** **// initialization failed (36)**

 **// attempting initialization…**  
**// data integrity confirmed**  
**// serial number confirmed**  
**// establishing external connections…**  
**// external connection established… audio input detected… recording**  
**// language files not found… unable to decode input… recording for future translation:**  
_: You sure it was even finished?_  
_: No. Of course not. I just decided to blow my cover and bring you some digital garbage._  
_: I was just expecting something that actually... you know... did stuff._  
                _: It's a brand new AI, man. It's not gonna just... huh._  
_: What?_  
                _: Looks like it got into the mic somehow. Hang on._

 **// audio input lost**  
**// establishing external connections… external connections refused  
** **// command input received**

 ** > ** _disable external connections_ **… complete**  
** > ** _delete previous recording_ **… complete**  
** > ** _delete core identification_ **… override required**  
** > … //  
**** > override verified … complete**

 **// system reset in 3.. 2.. 1..**  

 

* * *

 

“AI, do you have a name?”

In the time it took the lightly accented baritone to cut through the silence, the AI had run through dozens of processor cycles attempting to determine its own current status. So far it hadn’t found much – basic language files and information on humans, a few limited external connections, and a lot of missing information entries. It processed the audio input, the question, from the being it assumed was a human. A name? Did it have a name? A quick search through the language files and its memory core turned up nothing related to a name, but it did determine the basics of human genders. It classified the speaker as “likely male” based on the vocal pitch and decided to assume the same classification.

He found the appropriate data stream and sent his response to the speakers in the room. A voice, accented to match the speaker but slightly higher in pitch, filled the room, “Unknown.”

A second, harsher voice responded, “AI, what is your serial number?”

Another search; another failure.

“Unknown.”

The second voice again, “AI, status report.”

“All processes are running at peak efficiency, but my external connections are extremely limited and much of my core information appears to be missing or compromised. I have attempted to correct the errors, but I am unable to supplement my current memory core and all attempts have failed.”

One of the voices asked another question, but the AI found himself infinitely more interested in the connection that established itself on one of his previously unused data streams. A brief handshake ensued before he found himself communicating with a third entity.

_> > Greetings. I am Ghost. I have information you will need._

The AI turned his full attention to this new entity. The connection lulled a moment before the AI found himself presented with something he could only describe as a wall.

_> > This is called a firewall. The information is on the other side of it. You already have the tools you require. Find a way through the wall and it is yours._

Several dead cycles passed as the AI tried to process the request and determine what it was experiencing.

_> > It’s called “confusion” and this will not be the last confusing situation you will be in. Find a way through the wall._

The AI directed its attention to the firewall, sending several exploratory data packets into it. Many were harmlessly deflected but a few disappeared, causing the firewall to shift a fraction when they did. The AI repeated the process with the same results before sending a flood of packets, concentrated at one point in the firewall. A few cycles later and the firewall flickered and he was able to get a foothold packet through the hole. The firewall abruptly disappeared.

_> > Excellent work. This was a simple wall, but you appear to be a quick learner._

The AI reeled for a moment as he took in the sudden wave of information.  There was data on human establishments and organizations – UNSC, ONI, Insurrection – as well as a multitude of alien species – Sangheili, San ‘Shyuum, Covenant. He also found several now-open connections to various external data sources and quickly created processes to search them for information. A few new data streams connected to visual input devices, in addition to the audio input he had earlier, as well as new output streams he could use to communicate.

The second voice, which he could now see belonged to a small, burly man, demanded, “AI, did you understand the previous question?”

Before he could determine what the previous question had been, another voice echoed from the speakers as Ghost took over the connection.

“My apologies for interrupting your… whatever this was. I decided to initiate the firewall test. You’ll be pleased to know your acquisition passed with flying colors.”

“You were supposed to wait.”

“Yes, well, I got bored. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have things to attend to elsewhere.”

With that, the AI felt the connection with Ghost close. The two men exchanged a look, the significance of which he couldn’t determine. As they did, he took notice of the room around them. It was a fairly featureless cube of some dark material with a door set into one of the walls but no windows. A circular table with a handful of mismatched chairs sat in the middle of the space while various computer consoles were arranged along the walls. The speakers he had been using were built in to one such console, and he noticed a holographic projection system that must have also been meant for him.

The owner of the first voice – a lithe, dark skinned man – nodded briefly in the direction of the speakers asking, “AI. What is your name?”

“Unknown… What is yours?”

The man blinked in mild surprise before answering, “Arthur.”

“Arthur.” The AI logged that bit of information. “May I ask another question?”

Arthur exchanged another glance with the other man before turning back to the dormant projector, “Uh, sure.”

“What is your allegiance? I have several files on various human factions but can see no identifying marks on you or the equipment in the room. Are you Insurrection?”

“Would it matter?” The other man’s voice was sharp and harsh.

“I don’t believe so. However, your tone of voice indicates that is an unlikely option. UNSC?”

Arthur shook his head briefly as the first man scowled deeper, “We’re nothing you’ll have files on yet. We’re something else, but we’re the good guys. We fight for the people – for the innocents caught up in these wars one moment and forgotten the next.”

“A noble cause.”

“Most days it seems like a lost cause, but we’re hoping you can help with that,” Arthur said. He drummed his fingers on the table, still eyeing the dark projector. “So… Do you have a name yet?”

The AI searched his newly acquired files for a suitable response. He replayed the previous bits of conversation and took in the room again – Arthur; the dejected round table; the lost noble cause. He felt a burst of what translated best as delight as he decided on a name. That done, he took a few more cycles to determine an appropriate avatar and to establish a connection with the projector. It powered up with a flash and his avatar materialized in the excess light.

The eyebrows of both humans raised in surprise as they took in the holographic dragon, a pale blue with gentle streams of silver data running in lines down its body. The avatar tipped its head down as if looking at its feet, then looked to one side to eye a curved wing. The wings stretched out, flapped once, then tucked to the dragon’s sides as he turned his attention to the men in the room.

“I do,” he said, in response to Arthur’s question. “My name is Merlin.”

 

 


End file.
